


My Darling Snowflake

by introvert_bean



Series: My Dear Queen [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Betrayal, Break Up, Character Death, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney), Heavy Angst, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Love, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Murder, Pregnancy, Suicidal Thoughts, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvert_bean/pseuds/introvert_bean
Summary: Elsa finally found love and happiness, and the place that was once cruel isn't as dangerous as before. The light destroyed the darkness, and now as the Queen, Cassandra (OC!) wants to give everything to her Snowflake. But sometimes, we need to struggle just a little bit more.ElsaxF!OCThe second part of My Dear Queen
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: My Dear Queen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627219
Comments: 57
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue: Elsa's wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I promised to disappear before publishing the new part of the series, but I must admit, I've begun writing this chapter before finishing the main story. So here it is! Hope you'll enjoy Cassandra and Elsa's new adventure because honestly, I'm very excited about this one! 
> 
> This chapter is the shortest I've ever written, but that's because I only wrote it to tease you (I'm cute, I know). After that, I won't publish for a while as I promised. 
> 
> If you haven't read the main story (My Dear Queen) I suggest reading that one first. 
> 
> Have fun and shower me with baby names!

"Guess what?" Elsa giggled as she approached her fiancée, her steps light as a short kiss that Cass would give her when they wake up. With their wedding only a few days ahead, the blonde feels like the luckiest woman in the world. "Anna is pregnant!" But the news of her sister finally expecting is definitely bringing her to a whole new level of happiness. 

Sitting behind her desk, doing some of her paperwork, Cassandra looked up to see her lover standing beside her, her face immediately lighting up. "That's amazing! We all knew this is going to happen; it was only a matter of time." She leaned back in her plush chair and reached for Elsa's hips, guiding her slender body to rest on her lap. 

While her lover is caressing her side, a bitter feeling began to spread in Elsa's heart. Anna and Kristoff got married less than a year ago, and she's already expecting. _Good for her._ Nature isn't that kind to women who loves women. "Yeah, it was." She said in a sad, quiet tone, almost whispering.

Cassandra gave the younger woman a light squeeze and held her tighter against herself. "Are you okay, my Queen?" 

Elsa could feel the comfort of the heat radiating from Cass' body, but it didn't calm her troubled mind. "I'm not a Queen." 

Rolling her eyes, Cassandra reached up to cup Elsa's face, her thumb caressing her cheek as she gazed into her eyes. "My darling Snowflake, you'll always be my dear Queen. Now my love, tell me what's bothering you." 

"I just..." Elsa sighed, wrapping an arm around Cassandra's shoulder. "Is there a way we could have kids? I-I mean, do you want to?" She stuttered sheepishly.

"My darling Snowflake." The Queen leaned in a pressed her lips against the soft skin of Elsa's face, showering her with kisses as she earned multiple giggles from the blonde. "I would love to have kids with you." She kissed the corner of Elsa's mouth before capturing her lips in a tender, loving kiss. Slightly leaning back, she looked into her lover's blue orbs, her own eyes shining with love and admiration. "And if that's your heart's desire, I will do whatever it takes to make it happen."


	2. A Queen's duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day is getting closer. Cassandra works too much, and Elsa meets a relative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo! I feel like I need some time to figure out all th stuff I want to write about in this story, so don't expect daily updates. And just like in "My Dear Queen" we start with a few shorter chapters.  
> But that's okay. I hope you'll enjoy it!

Cassandra groaned in frustration as soon as she was left alone in the throne room. People came here to complain, and as the Queen, it's her duty to listen and make Ovrilon a much better place. But it wasn't easy. Sometimes people told her complete nonsense, tiring her already troubled mind. Her eyes felt heavy as she slowly closed them, her body almost melting as she leaned back against her throne.

She only opened her grey orbs when she heard the door opening, the sound of a certain blonde making her way towards her lover. Cassandra smiled, her body and mind lightening up at the comforting sight of Elsa. "Hi, Snowflake. You look beautiful today." The Queen seemed tired, and even the Fifth Spirit could sense that. She yawned as Elsa walked closer, relaxing in her seat.

"You skipped dinner." She said as she stopped right before the older woman. "And you also didn't show up at lunch." The blonde reached down and poked her lover's face, but she didn't move. Instead, she just closed her eyes again and paid no attention to her fiancée. "Cassandra, you promised me something." She sighed and pinched the Queen's nose, earning a small yelp in return. Cassandra finally opened her orbs and rose from her seat, towering above Elsa. "Cass..." The blonde placed her hand on the raven-haired woman's chest, their gaze meeting as she spoke softly. "We had an agreement."

Sighing, Cass slid her arms around Elsa's waist, keeping their bodies close in a tight embrace. The refreshing coldness of Elsa calmed her, and she immediately felt like she's not that tired anymore. "No matter how busy I am, I'll always be by your side at night to hold you close and express my love for you."

"That's why you need to come with me right now. No excuses." Freeing herself from the Queen, Elsa took Cassandra by her hand. "You've been working all day, and you barely ate." She guided the raven-haired woman out of the room, guiding her towards their wing of the castle. "Last night, you refused to cuddle with me because you just wanted to bury your face in your pillow and sleep until next week. I'm having none of that, Cassandra."

Normally, Cass would've chuckled and kissed Elsa, but right now, she wished for nothing but to follow her lead and fall asleep next to the blonde. There are days the tiredness comes in both forms, physical and mental. Today is exactly like that. So Cassandra just smiled weakly and allowed Elsa to drag her along the hallways until they reached the grand entrance of their shared bedroom. Elsa gently guided the tired one inside, and too exhausted to do anything else, Cass kicked her shoes off and fell on her side of the bed.

Cass almost melted into the mattress as Elsa climbed to her own side and shifted closer to her. The blonde pressed herself against her lover, an arm wrapped around Cass' toned body as she smiled. She fell for her harder than a slip on ice. The ache of longing to be with her was finally gone as she sensed Cassandra's warmth, the same feeling that's trapped in the chambers of her heart. When Cass failed to spend more time with her, it was like a torment she was unprepared for. She missed her with every fiber of her being, her presence, soft kisses, and loving words. And now, she's there, sleeping soundly in Elsa's arms.

* * *

"I hear wedding bells!" Anna chirped as she hugged her sister, smiling as she gave the same treatment to Cassandra. "I'm so happy for you two!" The Queen of Arendelle gasped, her eyes wandering all around the ballroom. "And those decorations! You guys nailed it!"

"Thank you, Anna. But where's Kristoff?" Asked Cassandra, a slight concern in her voice.

"Well..." The redhead gulped. "I think he got lost. But it's okay; he'll get here somehow!"

Chuckling nervously, Elsa smiled at her sister. Anna is _glowing_. It's hard not to notice her growing belly, the sign of a new being getting ready to come to life. "Pregnancy suits you." She seemed happy for Anna, but Cassandra could hear the envy in her voice.

"Thank you, sis." The redhead opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it and opened it again. "We've been thinking about names with Kristoff. We believe we are having a boy, but..." She paused for a moment and giggled awkwardly. "I just wanted to know what you might say if we named our baby after our parents."

"I-" Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. Her precious parents, the people who were there for her for more than a decade after her accident with Anna. But she wants nothing for her sister but happiness, even if that makes her heart ache. "If that's what you want, I have no intention to stop you." She smiled weakly, hiding the pain that her words left behind.

"Hello, ladies!" A familiar male voice reached the women's ears, making them turn around to see its owner. It was Zander, Cassandra's uncle dressed in his uniform. "Hope you don't mind, but I'd like to steal the Queen for a moment."

"Which one?" Asked Cassandra with a giggle, while she exchanged glances with Anna.

Sighing, Zander turned his attention to his niece. "You, dumbhead."

"Alright, I'm going with you. But with one condition! Get yourself a girlfriend, Zander!" Said Cass with laughter in her eyes.

The man rolled his eyes while the Arendellian sisters giggled. "I'm afraid that's not going to happen. Now come with me, your royal ass majesty." Zander grabbed Cassandra by her shoulder and led her away to do whatever they have to. It troubled Elsa, because Cass is spending more and more time working on the wedding, and making Ovrilon better.

"Was that Zander and Cassandra?" Elsa jumped as she heard a voice from behind herself, and turned around to pair it with a body. "I haven't seen these two in ages!" The woman seemed to be in her late fifties or early sixties. Her head is topped with long, grey hair and she's got light blue eyes. She's small, but her looks slightly reminded Elsa of Wulfacar. "What an ungrateful child! She hasn't visited me since I taught her how to use her powers!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Elsa under her breath, her voice almost a faint whisper.

The stranger raised an eyebrow. "You don't know who I am?" Elsa shook her head. She had no idea who this woman is, and it made her scared. "Well, Cassandra is truly ungrateful, then. I taught her so much, and you can't even recognize me!" She paused to take a deep breath, regaining her composure. "My name is Jezebeth, Cassandra's aunt."

Elsa wondered if she ever heard of this woman, but then the memory of Cassandra revealing her darkest secret came to her mind. _"As soon as I recovered, I traveled to my aunt. She has powers, just like I do now. Healing, water magic, illusion. She's...my father's older sister — a magician."_

"A-and Wulfacar's si-sister," Elsa claimed, eyes wide and her voice slightly trembling at the realization.

It seemed like Jezebeth's mood lightened up, a smile forming on her face. "I take it as you might've heard of me after all. Now tell me, my child, aren't you Elsa of Arendelle?"

"I am." Replied the blonde. Anna watched them with concern, feeling a slight worry in her chest.

The magician woman joyfully gasped and closed the distance between them, pulling in Elsa for a tight hug. "Oh, dear! You have no idea how happy I am to finally meet you! Come, let us bond! I'll tell you cute and embarrassing childhood stories about Cassandra!"

Who knows, maybe Jezebeth isn't so bad after all.


	3. Family and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa meets one more person from Cassandra's family. The past is starting to haunt Cass again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo again!  
> Sorry for not updating for two weeks, but I didn't feel like continuing. Wow, this is so unlikely of me, but all the new characters stuff confused me. I still have a few doubts regarding this story, but there's no way I'm giving up.  
> I was kinda busy creating another story about these two. If you are interested in some modern teacherxstudent stuff, go check out my other work! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973578/chapters/54919447

Elsa smiled as she listened to Jezebeth, her lips curling upwards, and eyes shining as the stories of Cassandra filled her heart with warmth. "She refused to accept any kind of gift for her birthday until she got her own library!" Jezebeth chuckled and poured herself a cup of tea. "And she was only six years old back then! Can you believe that? She's such a bookworm; she has always been. But it's better to be a bookworm than a tyrant, yes?"

"Agreed," Elsa said as she raised her cup to her mouth and took a sip of the warm liquid.

"She's a good leader. When she was little, she would always tell us stories about herself when she'll be the Queen." The older woman giggled as more memories of the little Cassandra came to her mind. "Whenever she went outside to play, she would take a small wooden sword with her and then imagine freeing a princess from a dragon or a high tower. She was so heroic, even back then." Jezebeth sighed and shook her head. "I remember when she rushed to me after she got captured. She was in terrible shape, but her heart was even more broken than her body." Placing her cup on the table, she snapped her fingers, and suddenly an illusion of a crying Cassandra and her aunt appeared on the other side of the room.

" _Please, you need to help me!_ " The young princess was on her knees, slender fingers grasping her aunt's skirt as she sobbed, tears flowing down her cheeks. " _I must learn how to control my powers! Please, I need to learn how to heal!_ " She seemed younger, thinner, less muscular, and her hair was longer, sticking to her forehead from her sweat. Her pale skin, pain, and grief-filled eyes made Elsa shiver in horror.

" _Calm down, Cassandra, you don't even know what you're talking about! What happened to you? Why are you covered in wounds?_ " The woman leaned down to help her niece to her feet and wrapped an arm around her to guide her away. " _You can tell me what happened while we get you healed._ "

With just a wave of her hand, Jezebeth made the illusion disappear. Elsa wondered how powerful the magician could be since she mastered her skills and taught them to Cassandra. The blonde was about to open her mouth when the door loudly slammed open, and everyone turned their attention to a new guest. A woman stood in the entrance, her eyebrows knit together with an angry expression. Her eyes almost look like Cassandra's, fiery and protective, and her grey hair is falling past her shoulders in thick waves.

"Jezebeth." She murmured, grinding her teeth together.

"Irina." The other woman said as she stood up from her seat, her eyes almost shooting fireballs at the guest. Anna and Elsa looked at each other, both of them unaware of what is truly happening.

Entering the room as well, The Queen of Ovrilon sighed and stepped somewhere between her relatives, closely followed by her uncle. "Auntie, grandma, please stop." Her voice wasn't commanding, no. It was more like pleading, and Elsa sensed this might not be the first time of the two guests starting a catfight.

"But darling, we haven't even started!" Irina claimed as she stepped further inside the room, a hand gently landing on her granddaughter's shoulder.

Shaking her head, Cassandra pulled out a chair for Irina, who said her thanks and sat down with the Queen's help. "Yes, and I'd like it to remain that way. So please, avoid any kind of useless conflict, thank you very much." She said, and took a seat at the end of the table. Soon, everyone in the room was sitting, just like a big family would.

"You can't be serious!" Irina exclaimed and slammed her fist against the table, gaining everyone's attention. "The brother of this woman killed your mother, and you let her inside your home! Aren't you afraid, Cassandra? She can't be trusted!"

The Queen tried to remain as calm as possible. She took a deep breath and allowed herself to relax before answering. "No, I'm not afraid. Why would I feel that way? Based on what you said, you should be frightened by me because I'm the daughter of that terrible man. Does that mean I'm like him? No, it doesn't, grandmother. And you, aunt Jezebeth. These people are my family, just like you are. Please, treat them nicely. The pain you cause them hurts me more than you can imagine. I hope that's enough to open your eyes."

The room fell silent as everyone searched for forgiveness within themselves. Elsa's eyes met with her lover's as she smiled at the Queen proudly. Cassandra seemed to be much calmer these days, and it brought peace to the blonde's heart. Knowing that her fiancée is recovering from everything that happened to her in the past is making Elsa happy. It's a different kind of happiness, but it's worth everything.

Even after a few years of knowing her, Cassandra's still a foolish little girl, and with no threat on the horizon, she can allow herself to live a joyful life with the woman she loves. She would spend most of her time working, but at the end of the day, she always has time for her fiancée.

Their nights and sometimes mornings are filled with the passion of their love, expressing the yearning that was left from the day before. No matter what happens, they can't seem to grow tired of each other, and now that they are living under the same roof, nothing can hold them back from being with the person they love.

Even during work, all Cassandra can think of is Elsa, her darling Snowflake. Sometimes the blonde would trick her lover away from her duty for a quickly cuddling in their bedroom, so she could hold onto something until the night arrives.

Elsa still loves the way those strong arms wraps around her, keeping her safe from the harm that would hopefully never come. The warmth of Cassandra's body is her comfort, and her soft breathing against her skin is her lullaby.

"So..." It was Zander who finally broke the silence with his question. He felt a bit bad for interrupting, but there's still something that needs to be addressed before the big day. "Who's walking Cass down the aisle?"

Smiling in her seat, Irina looked fondly at her granddaughter. "That's not even a question, dear son. Me, of course." Elsa blinked several times, needing to process the information. This family is just crazy, and it seems like if she marries Cassandra, the whole bunch might fall onto her shoulders. It's a relief she doesn't need to tolerate them all year because otherwise, she would go crazy.

"What?!" Jezebeth slammed her fist against the table, just like Irina did earlier, and Cass' grandmother didn't look so blissful anymore. The two women seem to be developing a bad habit of easing their tension on the furniture. "I should be the one who's walking her down!"

The two women began to argue, but somehow, Cassandra couldn't seem to focus on them. Within just a moment, her mind went blank, and her body betrayed her for the first time in months.

_It probably happened a few years before my mother died. I was outside with a massive book in my lap, my hands carefully turning the pages, making sure I'm not tearing them by mistake. No one knows why, but I'm a very clumsy child, so I need to pay attention to my surroundings and what I'm doing. My powers are not helping either. Dad is angry at me because last week I burned down my entire bedroom, and unfortunately, it's not the first time._

_I was playing inside with my toys, and then I broke one by accident. I was really sad, and then something snapped, all I could see is the fire shooting from my palms. I tried to hold it back, I swear! But it didn't work, and soon everything was burning around me. I could barely breathe, and moving was becoming more and more difficult with each passing moment until all I could do was to scream for my mother to save me._

_The guards said they couldn't go inside my room, because it was too dangerous. They wanted to leave me to die. But then mom came and saved me! The doctors said I'd be okay, but I can tell you all the smoke that filled my lungs didn't feel pleasant. I'm fine now, but I have to wear gloves since then because my father said so._

_He's stupid because he doesn't know the gloves are not working. The ones made of fabric turn to ashes as soon as they touch my skin, and the metal gloves just melt and then hurt me._

_I know I'm not like any other princess. And I'm not talking about my cold eyes or my behavior. But somehow, I'm still hoping there's someone out there who's just like me. I'd travel the whole world only to find them. I'm so tired of being lonely..._

Cassandra gasped as she found herself facing reality again. Everyone in the room was looking at her with concern and worry in their eyes, and she felt Elsa's hand on her shoulder, shaking a little.

"Cass, are you okay?" The blonde asked, her voice filled with fear. She almost cried when the Queen's expression changed, and sweat began to break out on her forehead. Elsa tried to force her back by shaking her shoulder, but Cassandra seemed mindless, only her lips trembled as she remembered her past.

"M-me?" The raven-haired woman stuttered, her breath coming in short pants. "Yes, everything's fine!" She giggled nervously and rose from her seat. "Excuse me!" She ran out of the room and shut the door behind herself, leaving everyone worried.

"Your name is Elsa, right? It's nice to meet you; I'm Cassandra's grandmother." Irina said with a weak smile, trying to break the ice between her and her granddaughter's soon to be wife. But the blonde just started at the door, wishing to go after her lover. After a moment, she nodded and started bonding with what's left of Cassandra's family.

* * *

"What is going on with me?" Cassandra whispered to herself as she pressed her back against the entrance of her study, slowly lowering herself to the ground. _My visions stopped as soon as my father died. Could it be that I'm in danger again?_

She sighed and looked at her palms as she felt the magic flow inside her being. _I can't let anyone know about it. As long as Elsa is safe, I don't care about anything else. I'll talk to aunt Jezebeth tomorrow, and let's just hope we can figure something out._

Minutes or even hours passed. Cassandra didn't seem to know anymore. After some time, she moved to her desk and to take her mind off of things she started working. A knock on the beautifully carved door interrupted her, and she looked up to see Elsa walking towards her.

The blonde's hips swayed elegantly, and Cass's mouth suddenly felt dry, but she pushed all of her inappropriate thoughts away. "My love, why did you leave in such a hurry? What happened to you? You made me so worried!" She rushed to her lover's side and cupped her face in her gentle hand as she leaned down to unite their lips in a small, loving kiss.

Just as she began to pull away, Cass wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist, guiding her to sit on the Queen's lap. She looked deep into Elsa's shining puppy eyes, her hot breath tickling the Arendellian's skin. "I love you, Elsa, more than anything else in the world."

Cassandra pulled Elsa's body closer to hers as she moved her hand onto the blonde's hips, and once again, their lips met, delicately at first. They both felt a wave of desire as Cass parted her mouth, her tongue pushing past Elsa's lips to meet the moist space within. She kissed the blonde like she's the source of her happiness, which is true, pressing herself against her harder.

The heat in their bodies rose, their cheeks burning as their tongues touched, hands roaming on each other, whishing to just shed their clothes to pieces and get lost in the bliss of pleasure. Elsa made a delightful noise when Cassandra grabbed a handful of her butt, gently kneading the soft flesh under her palm. She loved how the Fifth Spirit's slender body melted against hers, but soon Elsa pulled away, allowing Cass to nibble on her bottom lip for a lingering moment.

The blonde panted, and her hand gently brushed against the Queen's face, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "What was that for?"

"What?" Cass chuckled as she reached for one of Elsa's hands, bringing it to her mouth to press a feather-light kiss on her palm. "Is it forbidden to express my love for you, Snowflake?"

Elsa sighed and leaned closer to rest her forehead against her fiancée's. "No." She gulped and gently brushed their noses together that made Cassandra smile. "I guess they are going to make us sleep in separate rooms tonight."

"Yeah, because sleeping together means bad luck or something like that." Tilting her head slightly, Cass stole a small kiss from Elsa.

"I'll miss having you close. You can't even imagine how it makes me feel when you're holding me in my sleep." She whispered softly, leaning down to snuggle her head against the crook of the raven-haired woman's neck.

Cassandra's arms went back to wrap around Elsa, holding her close as they cuddled. "It's just for one night, my queen. From tomorrow, you'll be my wife, and I'll be yours. No one will separate us again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was it. This time I tried to write a longer chapter, but I feel like they are not as good as I want them to be. I read some chapters from the main story, and idk but they seemed different in a good way. I have no idea why. Maybe my mind is tired. But enough of me ranting xD
> 
> Fun fact: Cass is about a head taller than Elsa, and sometimes she's a little spoon when they sleep.


	4. True love lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra has a secret, and when Elsa asks her to reveal it, things end terribly.

Cassandra was sitting patiently on their shared bed as she waited for her lover to retire for the evening. Probably because Anna's here too, Elsa seemed to be enjoying herself much more than when she was just with the Queen of Ovrilon. Sure, they shared many lovely memories, but knowing that her fiancée would rather be with someone else envied her, making her heart ache bitterly.

Maybe it's just sinful overthinking, but Cass wondered if she's enough for her. Elsa is kind, beautiful, and intelligent, a living Goddess sent from above, the embodied perfection who's loved by all and respected by many. Cassandra was nervous only by the mere sight of her.

The Queen felt her heart beating faster as her mind wandered to tomorrow's events. The day she's been waiting for through all her life. By this time tomorrow, she'll be married to Elsa, the person she loves so much, it almost hurts. But is it the right decision? The blonde is just...she deserves much _better_ than her.

Being the scarred warrior, Cassandra is far from being perfect both mentally and physically. Her tall, muscular frame is far from the female ideal, and her skin is marked with history, wounds that will never heal.

And her soul. Her precious little soul is just so broken. It's like a piece of glass that was thrown away and shattered into million pieces.

She's far from flawless, and she never considered herself a good person. Maybe she's just lying to herself, but deep inside, she knows everything that happened in the past is at least a little bit of her fault.

And Elsa is too good for her. Cassandra is just a fool who can be manipulated by anyone without a great effort. She's just a burden, judged by even those who should love her.

She has done so many terrible things. Meanwhile, Elsa is so pure and fragile yet strong and independent. And what if the blonde never needed her?

The first time Cassandra went to battle, she knew she's nothing more than a bloody monster, a machine created to kill. Every time her sword struck, and for each life she took, Cass felt herself sinking deeper into the abyss of darkness until she reached the point of no return.

She could try to overcome the devil within herself, but it's not worth it. Like father, like daughter, the evilness is running in her veins, poisoning her blood and entire being, turning her into an almost inhuman person, spreading from him to her like a plague. There'll always be a shadow lingering around, the rotten part of Cassandra that can not be vanished. It'll only grow, and then one day, when the darkness emerges, there'll be a high price to pay.

Cassandra was already trembling as her thoughts crept into her mind. _I'll never be enough. Maybe I should tell Elsa about my visions. But what if she'll laugh or just judge me? I'm such a fool._

And when the Queen wanted to stand up from her bed, a strange, yet well-known feeling hit her. Her mind went blank just like a few hours ago at the table, and with a groan, she lost her consciousness.

_"Why are you not listening to me?" I asked my father as he wandered inside the room, clearly frustrated by my presence. I arrived in Ovrilon just a few weeks after my eighteenth birthday because the king wanted me to come back for an unknown reason. When I first set my feet on the lands of my home, I was shocked by its state. "The people need real jobs, food, and clear water! They are dying, father!" Almost screaming at him at this point, I felt myself losing all of my patience and willpower. But I'm angry, and it's all my father's fault. Did he send me away just to ruin the country? Was I just an obstacle to him?_

_"Silence!" Something snapped in him, I can sense it. He was gritting his teeth together, glaring at me like I'm a criminal coming to take his life. "I am the king, and you don't have the right to tell me what to do!"_

_I couldn't believe what he's saying. My own father is going insane... He has always been a weird one, but now I feel like he's not the same as he was when I left._ _"Please, just listen to me!" I was begging to him at this point. When I came back, I saw things that no one else deserves. Ovrilon is shattering, and it's all because of my father. "We need to do something! Just let me help!"_

_I did everything I could, but he never listened to me. Each time we argued, he just left me alone, standing broken in the room. When I look outside, I can see the suffering of my people, and there's nothing I can do to save them._

_Sometimes I don't know why I'm playing the hero when I know this is not what I was meant to be. It only hurts me, and yet I can't stop being who I am. The devil inside me is only growing, but is it truly what I need to become? Do I have a choice?_

"Cass!" Just as her vision ended, the Queen opened her eyes to welcome the reality. She needed to blink a few times before she could see who's calling for her, but then she felt a pair of arms grasping her shoulders, shaking her to life. "Cass, answer me!"

Gently reaching up to brush the back of her hand against Elsa's cheek, Cassandra weakly smiled at her. "What's wrong?"

A part of Elsa wished to slap her lover for such a stupid question, but she kept her regal composure for now. "What's wrong? This is all you have to say?" The blonde almost laughed, but instead, she sighed and shook her head in great disappointment. Her heart aching, she wondered why Cassandra became so distant all of a sudden. "Cass, you were laying here unconsciously just a moment ago, whimpering and shaking like you lost your mind."

Awkwardly, Cassandra freed herself from her lover and stood up from the bed with her back turned to Elsa. Without noticing her closeness, she felt the blonde gently placing her hand on her back, soothingly rubbing her. "It was nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing to me." Taking a few steps, they found themselves facing each other. Elsa only noticed it now, but Cassandra seemed sick. Her eyes are darker with each passing moment, and when she reached for her face to gently brush against her, the Queen's body wasn't so warm anymore. Something isn't right. Her voice softening, the Arendellian looked at her lover with pleading puppy orbs, her gaze begging her to reveal whatever she's hiding. "Please, my love, tell me what's going on. Don't keep secrets from me; let me help you."

Shamefully, looking down, Cassandra murmured something under her breath that even she couldn't understand. "B-but..." Her lips trembled, and her hands quivered, the air suddenly way colder than usual. It was strange. Just like Elsa, Cassandra didn't feel the cold. But now, somehow, she does. She gulped and grasped her clothing as she felt herself weakening from a higher power. "There's nothing you can help with."

"Why are you doing this?" Elsa asked softly, her expression turning bitter. "Why are you pushing me away so suddenly?" By this time, she was on the verge of crying. "What have I done to you?" She reached for Cassandra's chin, tilted it lightly to make her look into her eyes, the gentle coolness of her skin, making Cass shiver in response. "What is wrong with you?"

But then her heart broke when Cassandra pushed her hand away with a careless movement. Elsa gasped and watched her lover turn away from her. "I told you, Elsa. Nothing is wrong, so stop worrying."

"You are so stubborn." The blonde said without thinking, no sign of regret on her face. "You have no idea how much it hurts me to see you like this! I want to help you, and yet you are giving me no chance!" Cassandra said nothing; she just stared at the wall in front of her like a sculpture frozen in time, and Elsa failed to tolerate it for any longer. Her anger began to boil, and she lost the fight against her own willpower. "I can't believe you are doing this the night before our wedding!" It was like opening their own Pandora boxes, sending their words full speed ahead to shatter their souls into million pieces, feelings hurt, and blood waiting to be spilled. Elsa wanted to cry as rage filled her belly, feeling the tip of her ears and cheeks getting hot. "No answer? Are you just going to stand there and listen?"

"There's no point in answering." Said th Queen in a calm voice, not realizing how much damage she has done.

"You're impossible, Cassandra." Elsa knew there's no logic to the argument, not with Cass turning her back to her. For the most part, they usually agreed with one another, that's why the Ovrilonian's behavior surprised and angered the blonde. This whole scene is cold, but their love for one another hadn't gone. "I feel so alone with you; it's like you are not the same person I fell in love with. We no longer make each other happy, Cassandra, can't you see it?! I tried to make it work, I truly did, but no matter what happened, you were too busy with your work! And when I wanted to steal you for five minutes, you only agreed to it because I would leave you alone afterward! Why are you doing this to me? Don't you love me anymore?" A path of tears rolled down the blonde's cheeks as she took a step closer to Cass. She wanted to touch her, to feel her against her skin, but she decided not to do it. Cassandra would only push her away. "What happened to our love?" She asked softly, the muscles of her chin trembling. "I can't love you like this anymore."

And then Cassandra turned around to face her lover, eyes cold, hurtful, and face expressionless. "Then, don't marry me." She said without hesitation, her deep voice tearing Elsa's heart.

The blonde swallowed, trying to hold herself together, but her whole body was shaking with the pain that Cassandra caused her. "Is this...what you truly want?"

The raven-haired woman nodded. "If you can't accept and love me the way I am, then yes, this is exactly what I want."

Elsa released a shaky breath and stared at the Queen. She didn't know what to say, think, or feel. Without any further words, she turned around and surged out of the room, leaving the older woman by herself. As soon as she shut the door behind herself, Cassandra came to her senses.

"What have I done?" She asked herself and fell on her knees, her face buried in her hands as she cried. She left someone who loved her despite her many, unforgivable faults. She left Elsa out of fear, an incredibly powerful influence, and a disguised demon, breaking the pure and loving hearts of the two women.

Meanwhile, Elsa was running as her life depended on it, tears streaming down her reddened cheeks. She passed multiple servants who thought she went crazy, but the blonde didn't care. All she wanted is to reach her sister's door, and when she finally found it, she knocked. Anna was there sooner than she expected, and she immediately rushed into her arms. The redhead didn't understand a thing, and no matter how many times she asked her sister about what happened, Elsa just cried, cried, and cried.

* * *

It was well past sunrise when Elsa woke up by the sound of someone banging on Anna's door. She lifted her head from her tear-soaked pillow and turned her gaze to the other side of the bed. At some point, she choked out what happened, and Anna finally understood why her sister was so broken when she arrived at her door. The redhead was still asleep, her hair a mess, as usual.

Elsa yawned and stretched her arms above her head. "Come in." She said in a sleepy voice.

A servant immediately stormed inside, clearly unbothered by everything. They seemed to be worried about something, and Elsa wondered about the reason. "Your majesty, a terrible thing happened!"

"What is it?" The blonde asked, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Her Majesty, the Queen disappeared!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop  
> The angst is back!   
> I know you don't understand what happened to Cass, but I decided to leave you guys wondering (I'm evil, I know.)  
> I didn't want to make them argue at first, but a cutie who happens to be a dear friend of mine gave me some ideas. Big thanks to her!   
> This whole story is going to be a bigass confusion, but don't worry, in the end, you'll understand everything. 
> 
> And before the next chapter, I hope you remember Cassandra's magical garden. If not, it's basically immune to her magic. I'll repeat it at the next chapter's author notes. Just making sure you know.


	5. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, but this one is all about Elsa suffering.

Elsa couldn't believe her ears. Sure, Cassandra was probably upset after their argument, but she didn't show any sign of regret or pain. Elsa didn't understand. Why would Cassandra do that? "What do you mean she disappeared?"

"Her Majesty's grandmother went to visit her after you had what it seemed like an argument, but by that time, the Queen wasn't in her room!" _Great, the whole castle knows_ , Elsa thought. "But that's not everything. Lady Irina, the guards, and Prince Zander searched the entire palace for her, and found no sign of the Queen! By sunset, Prince Zander left with our best riders to explore the forest, but Queen Cassandra vanished!"

"Thank you for informing me." She paused for a moment, gazing at the other side of the room. Cassandra is known to disappear, she did the same thing during her birthday, yet no one noticed because they were too busy enjoying the party without the person they were supposed to celebrate. But to spend the whole night away from her home is very unlikely of her.

Maybe she just went to her garden and fell asleep at the table from exhaustion and probably crying. There's only one way to find out, and this is Elsa's chance to make everything right. She deeply regretted everything she said last night, but at the same time, she's angry at Cassandra for pushing her away so easily. But they can make it right; the blonde is certain and determined.

They just need to have a serious talk about what needs to be done, then kiss, forget everything and proceed with the wedding that's supposed to be held today.

Her love for Cassandra is stronger than nature itself or any kind of force in the world. For her, Elsa can forget what happened, but first, she needs to find Cass.

After dismissing the servant, Elsa pressed a tender kiss to Anna's forehead. The redhead murmured something in her sleep that made the blonde smile, and then the Fifth Spirit went back to her shared room with Cassandra. As expected, the Queen wasn't there, only the smell of her perfume lingering in the air. Heart aching, Elsa got dressed and made her way outside the castle.

It was a complete disaster. Some of the guests stopped her, questioning the blonde about what happened to the Ovrilonian queen, but unfortunately, she couldn't give them an answer. The guards were everywhere. They searched every corner of the castle and still couldn't find the raven-haired woman.

But Elsa knew where she might be. She walked to the secret maze that hides the garden within, keeping it safe from the world outside. It was their secret getaway. There's no Queen and Fifth Spirit, just Elsa and Cassandra, the two lovers.

Elsa remembered how their love burned with higher flames than Cassandra's powers. But the wind of love is cruel. It either blows out the fire of one's love or feeds it with an undying passion for each other.

Before the blonde stepped inside the maze, she felt something strange. It's summer in Ovrilon, yet unusually cold, but this isn't the problem. The issue is that Elsa can feel it. Goosebumps broke out on her pale skin, and the coolness of the air made her shiver. The cold never bothered Elsa, then why she's feeling it now? She didn't understand, but it doesn't matter now.

She took a deep breath and started her journey inside the maze. Something didn't feel right, Elsa could sense it in the air. She walked with careful yet experienced steps, knowing what the secret place by heart.

After a few minutes, she gasped and turned around, a bolt of fear ran through her. Swearing she heard something, she looked around, but there was nothing that could harm her. She continued her journey until she reached Cassandra's garden.

As soon as she stepped inside the magical place, the maze behind her closed, blocking her escape. Then she heard a chuckle, and when she looked toward its direction, she saw Jezebeth sitting at the table with an evil grin on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Elsa without thinking. "And where is Cassandra?"

But the woman just smiled at her, making her heart beat rapidly in her chest. "Don't worry about her, darling." The woman raised her hand, a finger beckoning Elsa to come closer, but she didn't move. "You'll be joining her soon." With just a wave, Elsa felt herself weakening. She tried to focus on her powers, to do something...anything, but nothing happened, and soon, the blonde was laying unconsciously on the ground, defeated by a single gesture.

* * *

Everything felt cold as Elsa came to her senses. She groaned as she felt the solid ground under her slender body, making it harder to get up. She had no idea where she is and how long she's been there, but when she opened her eyes, she found herself in a dark cell. She was aching from the cold, but somehow she managed to sit up, leaning her back against the stone wall.

She looked at the bars behind herself, but the dizziness inside her made it impossible to see the person hiding behind them. "I see you finally managed to wake up." She recognized the voice immediately, associating it with Jezebeth, the person who betrayed her. It seemed so absurd, yet it made perfect sense. "Good, you have a guest. We've been waiting for you to get up, but it seems like you forgot your manners."

"It's very rude to keep your guests waiting, Snowflake." Another voice, a female one. Elsa knew its owner way too well by now.

"Cassandra?" She asked, whispering the unholy name.

"Yes, it's me." The raven-haired woman was standing beside Jezebeth, looking at Elsa like she's the most pathetic thing in the world. And maybe she's right. "I wish you could see yourself now, Elsa." Cass smiled weakly at her. "You look so pathetic like this. Did you truly think I would ever love someone like you?"

"What?" The blonde asked, her voice and body shaking like a leaf. "W-what are you talking about?"

"What I'm saying, Snowflake, is that you got fooled." The Queen chuckled. "You fell right into my trap. Since the moment I saw you, my plan was to make you fall in love with me. And it worked!" She claimed cheerfully. "But your feelings were never mutual, my dear. How did Rasia say it?" Cassandra paused for a moment, her eyes gazing at the blonde's fragile figure. "Ah, yes. You were just another piece of flesh to fuck!" The two women outside the cell laughed as Elsa's heart shattered into million pieces, tears already running down her cheeks. She couldn't believe her ears. Was she just a plaything all along? Their love meant nothing to Cassandra? She fell for her dirty game, and now she's paying a high price: her life. "I'm bored of you. And now that you have no use, I'm getting rid of you, Elsa. I hope you'll like it here because this is where you'll spend th rest of your pathetic life. Enjoy, baby." Cassandra winked at her, and then she walked away without any further words, disappearing behind the walls.

So that's why she was so different with Elsa. Now the blonde knew, Cassandra is evil, just like her father. She sobbed, tears streaming down her face as Jezebeth just gazed at her, smiling like a demon.

This is her life now. Everything she had is gone — her sister, Arendelle and Ovrilon, all of her dreams, her family, friends, and the love that she never had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, umm....  
> I know, this is short and angsty af. Sorry if I'm breaking your little hearts, but it'll get better, I promise.
> 
> If you don't understand something, feel free to ask. I won't tell what's going to happen, but I know that you are a bit confused, so if there's anything, I'd gladly explain.


	6. Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa is held as a hostage, but she has a perfect(?) plan of escaping. 
> 
> Warning! Mentions of Elsa wanting to kill herself and some blood, but nothing too serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty confusion time!  
> And I know, I know. "Eszter, why the fuck are you updating twice within one day?" I felt like writing, okay?

Elsa was laying in her cell. There was only darkness, nothing else, and when she thought she might go insane, Jezebeth always came back to tell her all kinds of painful things. She doesn't know how long she's been there, and with each passing moment, it only became worse. Her cell only got colder, and her powers were gone because of an unknown reason. That's probably Cassandra's fault. Maybe she worked together with her aunt, so they could rob the blonde of her magic and her life. They took everything from her, and Elsa couldn't do anything to stop them.

Nothing was certain, not even the Fifth Spirit herself. She wanted all of this so desperately just to be a dream until her eyes began to water and she cried herself to sleep. Cassandra only laughed at her during these times. The Queen isn't the same person anymore: she's rude, judging, and evil, the perfect villain.

Whenever Elsa thought the nightmare might be over, the two women always came back to remind her of how pathetic she is, and it was driving her crazy. She just wanted to go home to Arendelle and forget everything, and most importantly, perish Cassandra from her mind.

But it wasn't that easy. Every day was just another day of suffering and torture. Jezebeth and Cassandra didn't physically abuse her, no. They manipulated her mind until Elsa believed every lie they have told her until she started to go insane.

It was a game of who can hold out for longer, Elsa or Cassandra and Jezebeth. The two evil women did everything they could to make the blonde lose her mind, but it wasn't that easy as being said. Maybe they broke her, but Elsa is strong. Even when she's locked up in a dark cell, it can't stop her from hoping. Her sister, Anna, will help her; she just needs to find her.

It sounded almost pathetic, even in Elsa's head. No one will find her, and she knew that because even the blonde has no idea of where she is. Probably in the middle of nowhere, at a cursed land where even the strongest one fails to survive. Being a damsel in distress, Elsa slowly accepted her fate. Not like she has another choice.

The blonde sighed to herself — it was another day of suffering. Jezebeth came to her once or twice every day to bring her food and water, just enough to survive, keeping the hostage alive. Of course, it tasted terrible, but it was better than nothing.

It was hard at first; Elsa didn't know what to do all by herself, surrounded by the darkness and the cold air of her cell. They seemed to be her friends now, her only partners in her captivity. The air and the darkness didn't judge her like everyone else, and when she needed to speak to someone, they paid attention to her every word. But each time Cassandra or Jezebeth came to visit, she found out, it's better to be alone than listen to their insults. She often wondered if they'll ever set her free or she'll have to spend the rest of her life alone in captivity.

It reminded her of her childhood, but this situation is much worse. At least she had her powers back then, even is she thought of them as a curse. She's just as lonely as she was during most of her life, and it made her think of terrible things. Darkness surrounded her mind, and the thought of suicide became more appealing with each day. It would be so much easier if she just killed herself because she wouldn't have to deal with the cruelty of the world anymore. But as tempting it was, there's still a slight hope lingering in her heart, a promise of new tomorrow, and a better life outside.

Sometimes she hummed to herself a song or played with her hair. There was nothing else to do, and even if she could have anything to entertain her, nothing can give back the feeling of freedom and love of the people who genuinely care about her. She wondered if Anna is worried about her. Knowing the redhead, she probably is. But does it matter now? It probably doesn't, since they'll never see each other again.

She looked at her hands and those soft, delicate fingers. They weren't so beautiful anymore: her skin was dirty and her hair unwashed, those once pink, kissable lips dry and nails broke. She didn't look like herself anymore, just a mindless, misunderstood creature judged by society.

Her half-lidded eyes slowly closing and opening, she spotted something on the stone wall, a thing she never noticed before. It was a single brick standing out of its place, unique and different, just like Elsa. Her lips curled into a smile at the thought, and her mind wandered about all the happy memories of her past until the rest of her sanity reminded her to stand up and do something.

That brick, that one small object is the key to her freedom, the barrier between life and death, and when the time comes, it'll save her from Jezebeth and Cassandra's claws. As fast as her weakened body allowed her, Elsa surged to the other side of the cell to sit beside the wall, her fingers desperately grasping the brick until she managed to pull it out with the power that's still left within her.

It shouldn't take long until Jezebeth arrives to bring her the daily portion of what the older woman called food, but Elsa often wondered if the thing she gave her is actually edible. If she could feel the taste of chocolate or cake again, she'd throw her life away without hesitation. As depressing as it is, she'd die for anything that reminds her of the past, something that could make her hold on just for a little longer.

When the time came, the bars opened, and Jezebeth came inside with a small tray. Elsa quickly stumbled upon her feet and hid the brick from the older woman's piercing eyes. This is her chance to finally free herself, and she won't let it slip because normally she wouldn't hurt anyone.

Elsa is so fragile, the perfect image of innocence. She never meant to hurt anyone, but Cassandra's aunt is giving her no choice. There's still so much ahead of, and she'd damned if she didn't try to fight for her life.

"Hello, darling!" Jezebeth chirped as she stepped inside, clearly mocking Elsa, but after all those times, it didn't anger the blonde anymore. "How are you doing on this beautiful day? Oh, wait! I forgot you hadn't been outside for two months!"

"T-two months?" The blonde asked, stuttering sheepishly. Has it been so long? Elsa didn't know; she lost track of time the moment she first woke up in this horrible place.

"Don't act like you are stupid! You heard me, Elsa, don't make me repeat myself!" When Jezebeth turned her back to the blonde, Elsa revealed the brick. She took a deep breath, her hands shaking as she stumbled closer, her steps heavy and unsteady. "Besides, it's not like it matters, right? You'll rot in here anyways."

"Over my dead body!" Elsa exclaimed as she focused all the strength that's still left in her into a single strike against Jezebeth's head.

The older woman collapsed onto the ground with a yelp, closely followed by the blonde as she kneeled beside her, repeatedly hitting her head until she was sure Cassandra's aunt wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

She struck again and again, her anger raging as she continued. The sound of stone repeatedly meeting skull made her cringe, but she didn't stop, and the brick in her hand was soon covered with thick, dark red liquid, just like the blonde's fingers. The object fell from her hand as she realized what she has done: Elsa killed Jezebeth with cold blood.

She never thought she would do anything like that in her life, and she immediately regretted it, ashamed of her actions. But what's done is done, and freedom is waiting for her. Her fingers trembled as she stared at them, Elsa couldn't force herself to look away from the dark red liquid covering her skin, but it's time, she must go. She slowly but surely came to her senses and rose to her feet, and within just a moment, she was outside her cell, the holder of endless, painful memories.

The need for physical support was too strong, so she leaned against the nearby wall as she explored the dark place. She found many more cells like hers, but fortunately with no slaves or dead bodies inside. She sighed in relief and continued her journey of finding the exit. There should be no one to hold her back anymore, and she'll be free as a dove in no time. 

The cold that repeatedly hit her skin made everything much harder, and Elsa oddly wished to regain her powers. She'll deal with that when she's back in Arendelle.

As she walked, she heard a deep, yet soft voice that made her shiver and not from the cold. She already forgot how it sounds when people talk to her, just a normal conversation. Elsa didn't understand why, but it seemed like the voice was calling for her, asking her to come closer. So Elsa followed it, and it only became more familiar as she went.

Driven by curiosity, the blonde continued to walk as the voice grew louder, and soon she could understand what the person is saying, their yells of anger echoing through the whole place. "Just wait until I'm free, you traitor! I'll smear the wall with you, bitch! Aww, now where did you go? Or perhaps the cat got your tongue? Do you hear me, Jezebeth?! I'll rip your arms off, shove it up to your ass and then feed you to Hecate!"

Could it be...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise :3  
> Also, poor Elsa. Idk what I would do in her place, probably just die. I feel a bit bad about doing all this stuff to her. Creating Cassandra was a bigass torture for me because her whole life is filled with suffering. I just don't like hurting these babies, but some bad stuff has to happen.


	7. Save yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Cassandra finds out the truth.

Cassandra sighed to herself as she heard Jezebeth and Elsa's approaching footsteps. She knew their daily routine too well by this time. The two women came to her each day to humiliate and harass the warrior, telling her all kinds of things to break her mind, but Cassandra is strong, both physically and mentally. And yet, her willpower failed her. It took her some time, but knowing how useless it is to resist, Cass gave up the fight easily. 

There's a handcuff around her wrists that chained her to the ground, never allowing her to get too close to the bars of her cell. And Cassandra hated it. The sound of chains echoing through her cell made her shiver; her mind still clearly remember those times when she was in captivity by her father's soldiers. A part of her still wanted to break free and leave the painful memories behind, but her powers are gone, her body is weakening, and her mind is drifting into the tempting force of darkness.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the two women coming, wishing for everything to just come to an end already. But when she opened her orbs, she felt Jezebeth's magic, making her kneel on the ground. She groaned in slight pain as she felt the cold stone hit knees for the countless time since she's kept here. "Look at her, Elsa! Her Majesty, Queen Cassandra of Ovrilon, is kneeling for us!"

"What a majestic sight, indeed. But she is not a queen anymore." The blonde woman smiled as her gentle hands touched the cold iron bars, delicate fingers making contact with the hard and cold metal. "She's locked up in a cage like a pathetic, worthless animal. Everyone in Ovrilon thinks she died, but that's good for us. Oh, Cassandra, I wish you could have seen my coronation because it was captivating!" 

The raven-haired woman whimpered as her lips trembled, her whole body shaking with both fear and wrath as Jezebeth and Elsa treated her like a monster. "I agree, my dear! But poor Cassandra has to stay here until her time is finally up."

"That's right because this is what true monsters deserve." Cassandra lowered her gaze as she wished for the two women to go away. It's not the first time they came here to insult her, but it hurts just as much as before. Sometimes she couldn't believe the things Elsa said to her, but at the end of the day, everything made sense. The blonde manipulated her since the moment they met, and Cassandra fell right into her cruel trap. "Did you hear me, Cassandra?" She felt Jezebeth's magic again, grabbing her by her chin to make her look into the blonde's evil eyes. "You are just a monster, a mindless, fooled idiot! Did you seriously think anyone would ever love you? Just look at yourself!" 

"I know!" The raven-haired woman exclaimed. She couldn't hide her pain anymore, her heart constantly breaking every time she had to tolerate Elsa and Jezebeth. The older woman is her aunt, yet Elsa's offending words hurt her even more. She gave her her heart, soul, her everything. And Elsa betrayed her. It felt like a dagger repeatedly entering her heart, never stopping, not even when she was already a broken mess. "You don't have to remind me all the time." She tried to hold it back, but soon her eyes began to water. Cassandra has never been someone who cried too often, but now the salty, wet tears were already covering her flushed cheeks. "I know exactly what I am, but I never wanted to become someone like this! Everyone who hurt me, it's all because of them! I tried to be a good person, some's who's worth living, but I am just a failure to my people!" Sobbing loudly, she tugged on her chains like she was trying to fight her own will. "Why are you doing this to me, Elsa?! Did I not treat you right?!"

But the blonde just kept smiling at her, her expression only as evil as the days before. Those blue eyes didn't shine with the same sparkle anymore. They were almost demonic, the twinkle of envy and wrath laying inside them. "Stop pretending it wasn't your fault. You failed as a ruler and lover, and the blame is on you." Without any further words, Elsa left the two women alone, the sound of her steps vanishing in the thin cold air.

Jezebeth was still standing outside Cassandra's cell. She watched the whole scene from the background with a smile on her face that was similar to Elsa's, her intentions just as evil as the Arendellian's. "I must admit something to you, my darling." She wandered a little closer to her niece. "Originally, it was never meant to end like this. When your father first told me about his plans, you weren't included." The woman chuckled as she remembered the past. "You were only a little child with an undeveloped personality, so we thought you might choose our side when you grow up. But you didn't, and we both know what happens to those who turn away from your father."

"You knew about everything." The raven-haired woman whispered.

Her aunt nodded. "I did. Did you seriously think your father did everything alone? Honey, without my help, your mother would be still alive!" 

Cassandra couldn't believe her ears. Her aunt was going behind her back all along, and she was foolish enough not to notice. The disappointment in the people she cared about or even loved felt worse than any kind of torture, but their betrayal hurts more than the news. "W-what?" She stuttered, clearly shocked. 

"You heard it right, foolish little girl. But what else does it have to do with you, you might ask." The older woman cleared her throat, making small gestures with her hand as she spoke. "It is very simple, my dear. So during those times when you came to visit, I discovered more and more about your powers, and after a while, I realized how dangerous you might become. That made you a threat, Cassandra, and people like you must be eliminated before it's too late. Your father and I did everything in order to stop you, but somehow you always escaped or outsmarted us. But not this time."

With a snap of her fingers, Jezebeth's magic pressed Cassandra's face against the cold floor, the former Queen groaning in pain as her skin made contact with the rough surface. She tried to squirm, her body struggling to free herself as she heard her aunt laughing at her. Soon, her body gave up, and her mind slipped into complete darkness.

_It was probably one of the worst days of my life. I've always been afraid of a disaster like this one, but it came too quickly, and I was unprepared like everyone else. Zander and I, we had to leave Ovrilon just a few days ago. Father said my mother is dead, but I'm not sure I know what that means._

_People say it when someone dies, they either go to heaven or hell, and it all depends on what kind of person they were. It seems absurd to me, but maybe because I don't know much about these things. Still, I hope my mom went to heaven because my life is a living hell right now._

_When someone saw me for the first time, they always said that I look a lot like my mother - eyes paler than the moon, pale, but not white skin and hair as black as the night. But despite the similarities, we're different. Mom has long hair, she's girl and beautiful, fitting the role of a queen perfectly. And then there's me, the black sheep. My hair ends at my shoulder, and I feel like I don't suit in the role of the princess. Not like it matters._

_My life changed so quickly. One day I was sitting in the castle garden, seated on the ground, the grass tickling my palm as I gently tangled my fingers in the little green plant. It was summer, probably the warmest one in decades. But of course, I can't know that since I'm only ten years old myself._

_My mother was sitting on the bench that was barely a few meters away from me, keeping a short distance so she could keep an eye on me because somehow I always manage to get in trouble. Maybe it's part of my nature, but I swear I'm not doing it on purpose._

_And that's when I heard my mom crying out in pain. I began to panic because I had no idea what to do. All I knew is that my mother is in pain, and somehow I have to help her. There was no one else around, so she asked me to get someone. It pained me to see her like this, and I obliged her._

_I ran as fast as my little legs allowed me, making my way towards the castle entrance. But before I could leave the garden, I slipped on something and failed to regain my balance. I fell on the ground with a small sound, and then I felt something dark in my head that made me lose my consciousness._

_That was the first time my past began to haunt me, long before my life, this living nightmare even stared. It wasn't that bad at first since I didn't have much to remember. But as I grew older and my life became darker, it only seemed to turn my life into hell. Sometimes it happened randomly, and other times I needed something to trigger the shadowed side of my mind. That made it impossible to let go of the past._

_After I saw my life-shattering in front of my very eyes, I heard a voice calling to me. I never recognized its owner, but I knew it wanted something from me. "Wake up!" It was so soft and gentle, yet fully capable of commanding me as it wanted. This voice is my secret siren, the deepest calling of my desires, almost like an angelic call from heaven itself. "Cass, wake up!" Maybe I never heard it before, but it sounded so beautiful, it caressed my ears in the most pleasant way. "Open your eyes, and stand up, Cassandra!"_

And with a grunt, the Queen came to her senses. She opened her eyes and slowly rose from the ground, her breaths coming in quick pants as she stood. Jezebeth wasn't there anymore and then lowered her gaze to her restraints. 

Cassandra took a deep breath and forcefully stepped closer to the bars of her cell, the chains holding her back. But it didn't stop her. She tugged on them with all the power that was left in her weakened body, trying to break free. 

"Come back, Jezebeth! Finish what you started and kill me if you dare!" Her voice echoed through the whole place, the chains that kept her back, making loud, clicking noises. "Just wait until I'm free, you traitor! I'll smear the wall with you, bitch! Aww, now where did you go? Or perhaps the cat got your tongue? Do you hear me, Jezebeth?! I'll rip your arms off, shove it up to your ass and then feed you to Hecate!" 

Then it seemed as time stopped for a moment. She slowly lowered her hands to her sides, her eyes wide open and lips trembling as she looked at a certain blonde from behind the bars. She couldn't believe it. Elsa was there just a few minutes ago, but now she looked completely different. 

"Did you come back to harass me again? Perhaps torture me while Jezebeth isn't looking?" Cassandra asked her former lover, her voice softening as she seemed like she was going to cry again.

Elsa didn't understand, just like Cassandra. This wasn't the woman who showered her with those hurtful words, shattering her heart into pieces. "What are you talking about?" 

"Don't act like you are innocent! You sold me out!"

"No! You sold me out!"

"You are ridiculous!"

"Martyr!"

"Traitor!"

"Manipulator!"

"Evil!"

"Demon!"

"Whore!" 

"Stop it!" Elsa yelled, her blood boiling as her anger raged. After those two months, she's so fed up with those insults; she just wants to end it for once and for all. "Just stop it!" Their expression softened as pain overtook the anger. "Why did you do this to me, Cassandra? What have I done to you to deserve this? Why did you have to ruin my life?" Cass could hear how hurtful the blonde was, but she didn't understand her reason. What happened to the Elsa, who only came here to offend her?

"What are you talking about? I've been rotting here since I don't know when thanks to you! I had much better things to do than ruin your pathetic life!" It was still painful to talk to her like this, but deep within heart, she still had a little love left for Elsa, and she cherished their happy memories dearly.

"What?" Something isn't right, and Elsa could sense it. "But I didn't do anything!"

"Don't fool with me, Elsa, I'm too tired of this." The raven-haired woman sighed and shook her head, lowering her gaze to the ground as she spoke. "You came here every day to tell me how terrible I am, so don't act like you did nothing."

"No, it was you who came to me every single day!" The blonde exclaimed, her eyebrows knitted together as she looked at her former lover with anger. 

Cassandra couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. All those lies sounded so pathetic coming from the blonde's mouth. "Do I look like someone who's free to come and go as they please?"

For a moment, Elsa stood still, then she saw the chains connecting to Cassandra's wrist, and she gasped. "You didn't betray me." She said in a faint whisper as the truth started to become clear to her. "But I didn't betray you either. I spent the last two months locked up in a cell."

"That's impossible." Cassandra paused, mentally slapping herself as she came to the realization. What she felt was hard to express. It was like living in a lie for years, believing in something that doesn't even exist. "Oh my fucking God." She stared at the blonde with her eyes wide open. "Illusion! Jezebeth used illusion on us! She used her powers to trick our minds! B-but..." She gulped audibly. "You're free. How?"

"I-I managed to escape when Jezebeth wasn't looking." Te blonde said as her body trembled, still feeling cold. 

Looking at the handcuffs on her wrists once more, Cassandra thought of what to say. She gave her life up the moment she realized her powers were gone, but now she has a chance to restart everything. But the question is: is it worth it. "D-do you think you could help me?" 

Elsa hesitated at first because she was in this position because of the Ovrilonian, after all. Then she swallowed hard, clenching her fingers into a fist. "You save everyone, but who saves you? It was you who caused all of this, so _save yourself_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, are you less confused now? Elsa's last words are kinda surprising, I know. But hey, at least they never told each other all those nasty things that the illusions did.   
> I hope you enjoyed it! See you later!


	8. Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa finally escapes from her prison. Maybe she'll have a companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo! A quick reminder to stay safe and healthy because you guys are cuties.  
> There'll be some bigass talking. It might hurt your eyes.

Cassandra stared at Elsa with her grey eyes wide and mouth hanging open, her mind unable to process the information she just heard. They shared so many wonderful memories, and Cass treasured them dearly. When she thought Elsa betrayed her, it felt like the world has ended, leaving the Queen alone to survive. Just her, and only her in the cruelty of a dark and cold place. But now the real Elsa was here, and the truth became more clear. It reignited the great fires of her love like a phoenix rising from its ashes, burning for more.

But it didn't last long. When Elsa refused to save her, it was like the sharpest ice piercing through her already broken heart. Cassandra couldn't process this misery, her lips trembling as she refused to believe the blonde's words. "W-what?" Her words failed her as she asked her former lover. Thousands of thoughts raced through her mind, and all of them questioned Elsa's intentions. Why would she say that? What if she went crazy? What happened to their love?

"You heard me." Elsa gulped as they stared at each other eye to eye. She could smell the tension in the air, filling her lungs with the thick and bitter taste of sadness. "All those years, and you always played the hero, the dashing knight who saves everyone. And yet, you can't even help yourself. You are like a dog, allowing everyone to lead you on a false leash. Just a whistle and you rush to those who called for you like a mindless idiot." After the two months of humiliation, the blonde knew exactly how to hide her emotions. Her face was expressionless, just gazing into Cassandra's endless, no longer loving eyes. And her voice? It was like a stranger, cold, and frigid. "But how many times I called for you and you did not answer? Too many times, Cassandra. You ignored me for months, days, and countless nights. And while we were pretending to be the perfect royal couple, I was crying myself to sleep every night because you were too busy to even look at me. And when you came to lay beside me, you usually refused to touch me, and just went straight to sleep without a word." As she turned her gaze away, her eyes met with a key hanging on the stone wall. Probably the key to Cassandra's freedom. "I tried to love you. Obviously, it didn't work. But how am I supposed to love someone who has no place for such a beautiful thing in their heart?" Her soul was screaming at her to stop, but all rational thoughts left Elsa as she began walking away, leaving the Queen behind like she was a traitress.

But before she could go too far, she heard the raven-haired woman's protesting, her deep voice echoing through the dark, freezing cells. Elsa stopped and allowed herself to stay even if the warrior's words pained her deeply. "Everyone and everything was taken from me. Then tell me, how could you expect me to love you, unconditionally? I may sound like a martyr, but my heart is scarred with wounds that will never heal. Unlike you, I didn't have caring parents when I most needed them, and I had no sister to beg in front of my door every day. I never knew what true love. It was taken from me almost two decades ago when I was just a child, a young, helpless, and innocent girl who did as people asked because she had no other choice. So I became the person others wanted me to be, a heartless machine made to take lives, a ruler and a warrior. And when I finally found the love I always wanted, my work took it from me because, unlike you, I had responsibilities and a kingdom to take care of. You could've come to me to talk about your problems and what you want, but you never did. My door was always open for you, yet you never entered because you are always scared. You went through so many things, Elsa, but there's that dark, lingering force inside your chest that grew with you, a piece that can't be killed or taken by anything." She paused for a moment, probably to take a few breaths, and the blonde continued to listen. "Now tell me, Elsa. Am I the one who needs saving, or is that you?"

Elsa couldn't answer. She desperately wanted to run away, but her legs are too weak now, and there's an indescribable feeling deep within her that's making her stay. "Elsa...I know you are still angry at me. Yeah, I was dumb, and I fucked up, and when I told you not to marry me, I ruined everything we had. But it was a fatal mistake, and I'm willing to start everything over if you'd want that too. A love worth fighting for is hard to find. Some people may never experience it or just don't believe in it because it's so rare, almost impossible. It's like a book with a burning romance tale - passionate and scary, gentle, and pure. I found this love when I met you, and I don't want to let it go."

The Queen was a shuddering mess by this point, but she didn't cry. She let her emotions flow out of her heart, her intentions pure. "When you find something, or I should say someone like this, you would do anything to keep them. You are willing to take your time, wait, talk about things instead of arguing, and compromise. Love doesn't know borders and limits. You'd learn and forgive, and do anything in the world for this person because once they are in your life, you never want to be apart from them. They are your air, and you are their water. One can not exist without either. This is the love that heals and kills you at the same time. It mends your heart and makes you physically ill when your loved one isn't around. I sound stupid, I know. But I love you, Elsa, even though you probably don't feel the same anymore."

With a sigh, Cassandra stopped talking and accepted her fate. Elsa left her for a better life, and even if it was hard to let go of the person she loves the most, the one true love, she must accept and respect her decision. She lowered her gaze and sighed. There's no escape for her, and Jezebeth could return any moment now. She could already hear her aunt's faint steps. Her stomach twisted with each small sound. But when she looked up to see her, it was Elsa coming back with a key in her hand. Cass only noticed the dried blood on Elsa's hand now, but she wholeheartedly hoped it wasn't the Fifth Spirit's.

The blonde woman placed the small object inside the lock and stumbled a little before she could open Cassandra's cell. The Queen watched her every movement as a small sign of hope twinkled in her moon eyes. Elsa approached her and carefully grabbed Cass by her wrists. She opened the handcuffs, and the chains fell onto the ground.

"E-Elsa..." The older woman stuttered. Before she could say anything, the blue-eyed blonde wrapped her arms around her. She pulled her into an embrace as tight as her weak body allowed, and all the tension left Cassandra's body. They stayed like this for a moment that seemed too short, and when they eventually parted, Cass quickly smashed their slightly bruised lips together in a passionate kiss that held all of their love and the promise of a new start.

It was Cassandra who broke the kiss and gazed into Elsa's eyes with such worry that made the blonde scared. "Why do you have blood on your hands? Are you hurt? Was it Jezebeth? Did she abuse you? We have to get out!"

Elsa bit her lip and turned her gaze away. "We have no reason to hurry. And the blood is not because of Jezebeth, but..." By this point, Elsa was sure Cassandra's going to hate her. She killed her aunt, one of her few relatives without thinking about the consequences—a terrible act of insanity and deadly sin that can't be ignored. "It's hers."

Cassandra looked at her with worry in her eyes. "What do you mean it's hers?" She raised her hand and cupped Elsa's cheek. She turned her head, and their gazes met. "Elsa..." And she realized what her lover has done. "My sweet Elsa..." Her voice softened as she stroked the blonde's cheek. No matter how horrible what Elsa has done, Cassandra couldn't help but love her no matter what. She wished just to take her away, wash the blood off her hands, and pamper her with all kinds of goods a Queen can afford.

But she wasn't in the position to do so. Cassandra was now a slave whose torture is yet to end, a no one. A part of her believed that killing Jezebeth was a sacrifice made by Elsa, a small price to pay for their freedom. "My Darling Snowflake, your delicate hands are a blessing from the gods above. Your flawless skin is as fragile as the most expensive porcelain. It should've been me dirtying my hands with the blood of the evil and not you, my love. You are much better than me, you would never do anything like this, and I'm-"

Before any further words could leave her mouth, Elsa silenced her with a small peck on her lips. "It was time I saved myself. But our journey doesn't end here. We must escape this mess. Together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was feeling quite emotional today for an unknown reason. Maybe Cass and Elsa's speech was a little too long, but I'm the one writing this story, so I make the rules. Those are bigass paragraphs, I know.


	9. Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Cass finally escape, but as always, nothing goes as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo! Sorry because I haven't posted in a while. I tried to go back to my old writing habits, that's part of the reason why it took me so long to update. Still, I hope you'll enjoy it.

Where magic met reality, two broken women wandered around the hallways of the unknown. The cold air washed over their skin and met the warmth of their blood beneath the surface. They both looked exhausted and worn out, and Cassandra felt a sharp pain in both wrists. It was the price of their escape, new torture. Her restraints, those handcuffs were unbearable, and even if it meant another kind of suffering, Cassandra was grateful for Elsa's kindness, and she'll make sure to express her gratitude. They both lost their powers, and they knew it, even without asking the other person. But Elsa got the worst. While Cassandra was already insane thanks to her past captivities, Elsa...sweet, precious and innocent Elsa never experienced such craziness in her life. Living in the same room for thirteen years is entirely different than being held as a hostage, and it was sure affecting the blonde's mental health. But it's okay. The damage has been done, but Cassandra knew that love will thaw, and together they can do anything.

Cassandra's gaze turned to the blonde, and her heart ached at the sight. But they kept going because they knew they couldn't stop. Movement keeps them somewhat warm, and this is exactly what they need. But their prison seemed endless, just like a lover's eyes, and they found no exit. One time they stumbled upon Elsa's cell, and the Queen immediately felt her stomach tighten with disgust. They left that unholy place as fast as they could, and soon, they discovered a ladder that led up to a door. It was like a sparkle of hope, a tiny flame that can be their way out of this terrible place, the holder of countless bad memories.

The two exchanged glances, and they both knew what to do. Without questioning her beloved, Cassandra put a foot up the ladder as she wanted to go first to see if it's safe for her lover to go. But Elsa put a hand on her somewhat aching shoulder and stopped her from making progress.

"What?" The Queen raised an eyebrow as she asked her lover. It was always like this. When it was safe, she allowed the blonde to go first. When it wasn't, she risked her life for the blonde angel's safety. She would hate herself if Elsa suffered even more because of her, and she won't let anything happen to her again. For a magical reason, Cassandra has always been way too protective of Elsa. But maybe that's not a too bad thing when one is in love. 

Elsa sighed and shook her head. "I go first. And don't even try to convince me to do otherwise." She gently pushed the raven-haired woman away with slight pressure on her shoulder. It's time she took control. She loved it when Cass protected her from any harm, but as much as it brought a pleasant feeling to her heart, she yearned for a change. The blonde was getting tired of always being the damsel in distress, and it caused her to feel vulnerable. And Elsa is definitely not a porcelain doll. She's more than perfectly capable of protecting herself if needed, even without her powers. 

The Queen gave her lover a questioning and a stunned look. Then she lowered her gaze to the ground and bit her lip as she thought. As much as she enjoyed playing the hero, she must admit that Elsa is not a child. She wondered how such a fragile and broken creature could be so strong and brave. Elsa amazed her every day, and she would be damned if she let anything happen to her. "Just be careful. We don't know where we are or what's out there. But if anything happens, I have your back." 

"Thank you." The blonde smiled and let her hand brush against Cassandra's cheek. Her touch lingered against the warrior's skin as she watched her face the obstacle without any problem. Soon, Cassandra followed her, and on the top, they found another hallway. It was small, and not long at all. Only lit by a few candles, the two women found it quite hard to see anything, but their eyes got used to the dark after those months of being held here. They found a wooden door and then opened it as they stumbled closer. Blinded by the lightness outside, they both hissed a little and covered their eyes for a brief moment. "Do you have any idea where we are?" Elsa asked, rubbing her blue eyes. 

"No." Cassandra blinked a few times, and as her vision became cleaner, she spotted a cottage. The building seemed way too familiar to her, and it caused a spark of hope to reignite in her chest. "Or yes. This is Jezebeth's cottage. I spent a lot of time here when I was little, and my years of traveling finally ended. I have one good and one bad news." 

"Start with the bad, please." 

Cassandra couldn't help but smile at Elsa's way of requesting. "Okay, so we're still in Ovrilon, but this town is far from the capital. And now the good news." Her lips curled into an even bigger smile. "I know where Jezebeth kept her keys. We should be able to get inside without having a problem." 

"Well, it could be worse." The blonde shrugged. Even though it was around October or perhaps September, it was freezing outside. However, it didn't take Elsa by surprise. It was still Ovrilon, after all, one of the coldest lands on the globe. "But at least we have a place to stay." 

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I want to stay in her cottage. But we can't be picky right now. We should be grateful for what we have and start getting our lives back." Cassandra said as she began walking towards the cottage's entrance, and Elsa nodded in agreement. "The key should be somewhere around..." She dropped to her knees beneath the window and started digging the dirt with her fingers until she found what she was looking for. "...here." Cass giggled like a little girl as she picked the key up and rose to her feet. There was nothing special about the small object, but right now, it meant the world to both women. As the Queen put the key in the lock and turned it with a slight movement, a man behind them gazed at the shady act. He must've known Jezebeth because he ran away to alert the nearby guards. But Elsa and Cassandra didn't hear it. They were too busy letting themselves in the cottage. "It's not the most ideal place, but we'll manage," Cassandra said as she followed Elsa inside. The cottage was warm and cozy, but it had a quite bizarre feel to it that made the two women shiver. It felt magical. But Jezebeth was a magician, and based on that, the uniqueness of the cottage should have been expected. It looked precisely like Cassandra remembered. 

The blonde looked around in awe as her eyes gazed at the mystic place. She had never seen anything like that before. "It's beautiful. Do you think we'll be safe here?" As much as Elsa wanted to go back to their home, they both needed time to recover. A long journey would only cause more damage to their already broken body and mind. 

"We should be as long as you don't plan on eating anything from the jars on that ugly closet." She gestured towards the large glasses filled with unique and probably dangerous things. "Jezebeth did all kinds of things. Just like me, she was capable of making illusions, as you already know. And she had water magic and healing. But she also had a little control over fire and other elements. Whenever I was here, she would always make a potion or a spell of some kind. She was very powerful, but also dumb as a bag of hammers, just like her brother. I'm not surprised you killed her so easily." 

"D-does it bother you?" The Fifth Spirit stuttered nervously. She didn't want Cassandra to judge her or look at her differently because of what she had done. Elsa felt ashamed of her actions, and a part of her wanted to change everything. But of course, that would put them in Jezebeth's hands again, and she had no desire for that. The blonde just wanted her life and her lover back, to live a happy and peaceful life. Deep inside, she still wanted to be Cassandra's wife, the mother of their children. "I mean, she was still your aunt."

"The person who wants to kill my beloved and I deserves nothing but to be treated like a worthless monster. She deserved what you've done to her, and as much as I hate the thought of you taking a person's life..." The Queen gulped as she found it hard to speak. "You did the right thing, Elsa. You saved both of us, and I'm thankful for that."

As Cassandra spoke, Elsa found something familiar on the nearby table. She gazed at the object for a moment before turning to her lover. "Is that your ring?" 

Cass couldn't believe her eyes when she saw probably one of the most precious objects that her mother left to her. It was her signet ring, a well-known symbol across the cursed lands of Ovrilon. "It seems like it is. I think Jezebeth stole it when she made me pass out in my garden." She felt something bittersweet in her chest as she picked up the ring and slid it on her finger. It still fitted her perfectly. "She was such an evil witch. The funny thing is, grandmother warned me, but I didn't listen to her because I thought my aunt was different than my father. Turns out, I'm still that foolish little girl I was before." It pained her, more than she'll ever admit. When she tried to warn people, they never listened. And when others tried to warn her, she was the one who didn't care about what they said. She was her own enemy, the person working against her in the shadows without her realization.

"Cass..." Her name gently fell from Elsa's lips. Her voice was so soft if one could lay down on words, it would be the most delicate pillow. "You are not foolish. And you are definitely not little." Cassandra laughed. "Yes, you are stubborn, naive, and sometimes a little distant, but you are also kind, and you only want what' best for your people even if that makes you unhappy. So please, be kinder to yourself and start seeing yourself the way I look at you. You are amazing, Cassandra, and I know we'll escape from this mess. And just like you, I really hope we can repair our relationship because I love you and I don't want to lose you. I'll be here for you whenever you need someone to talk to or if you are overwhelmed with work, and you just want to rest. I know we both have flaws, and our relationship isn't perfect, but I won't let you go just because you made a mistake. Oopsies happen. And I'll never give up on you. Ever." 

Stunned by Elsa's words, Cassandra had no idea what to say. She just stared at her lover, her eyes open wide as she found it hard to form any coherent sentences. "I-thank you, Elsa. It means a lot to me. After this is over, I'll spend more time with you, I promise. And of course, if you want to get mar-" 

The Queen couldn't finish her sentence because she was cut off by a loud noise from outside, and within a bat of an eyelid, a small group of guards stormed inside the cottage, dressed in their attire. "Don't you dare move!" The two women exchanged glances, and Elsa raised an eyebrow. "I said, don't move, you fucking thieves!" Elsa and Cassandra never felt so offended before. They both faced many insults in their lives, but thieves? That's something new. 

"Excuse me, but what are you saying?" Elsa asked as she looked at the guards. Even if this place is far from the capital, they should be able to recognize their Queen, the person who does everything she can to make their lives better. 

"You heard me! Now get out and explain yourself before we get you both executed!"

"Get us what?!" That was the only thing Cassandra needed before her blood began to boil, and her wrath reached entirely new levels. "How dare you!" She was grateful for currently not having her powers because she was sure she would have accidentally burned something due to her emotions. "How could you disrespect your queen and her beloved like that?! Do you have any idea what you've done, soldier?!" The guards almost choked on their own breath as they began to laugh. The two women could practically hear their thoughts and how pathetic they are, and it only angered the raven-haired Queen even more. She pulled her signet ring off her finger and shoved it into one of the guards' face. 

The poor man turned pale, and he was definitely close to having a heart attack. He dropped to his knees and hoped that the Queen wouldn't hang him for treating her like a criminal. "My Queen, please forgive us!" His pleading words reached the ears of his colleagues, who continued their sinful behavior. Their laughter echoed through the cottage, right outside the streets of Ovrilon. "This is the Queen, you idiots! Look, it's the ring!" Everyone in the kingdom knew about the jewelry, the precious sign of their leader. Nothing in Ovrilon could compare to the beauty and uniqueness of the Queen's ring. Its owner isn't bad looking either. 

As they realized their mistake, the other guards' knees shook as they followed their colleague's action. Their gaze was lowered to the ground, unworthy to even look into the Queen's piercing grey eyes. "Please, have mercy on us, your majesty!" They begged in unison.

Cassandra sighed and shook her head. She was too tired of people thinking she's like her father, that ruthless, but fortunately, dead idiot. "It's okay, you were just doing your job, and there's nothing wrong with that. Stand up, please." 

"Thank you, my Queen! You are too kind! But...what happened to you, if I may ask?" One of the soldiers questioned. 

"That's a long story." Came the answer from Elsa. "But we need your help. Could you get us a place to stay? We'll explain everything later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for now, folks. Do you prefer this writing style or the one I used in the previous chapters? 
> 
> Fun fact: in Greek mythology, Cassandra was a woman cursed to utter true prophecies but no one believed her. I named Cass after her because she tried to help and warn her father many times, but he never listened to her, causing her to become an even bigger emotional wreck. I chose Cordelia as her middle name because it has a few meanings that fit her well.  
> heart - well, Cass has a big heart. Sometimes she can be a dumbass and a bit distant as Elsa said, but deep inside, she has a heart of pure gold.   
> daughter of the sea - she traveled a lot in her life, and she has her own ship as well which might indicate her love for the sea. Same with the "jewel of the sea" meaning.  
> heart of a lion - I don't think I need to explain this one. Cass is brave af.


	10. Together again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Cassandra need to decide something, then they get close to each other. No smut but they are kinda naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo!
> 
> I'm sorry because I haven't posted in more than a month, but this quarantine is killing me. Idk why, but it just makes me go dumb. This might sound cheesy or weird, but someone very special helped me through my hard times, and thanks to her, I could write this chapter and the whole story, so I thought I should give her some credits because this incredible human being deserves it and that's the least I can do. Her influence on the storyline was actually much bigger than she'll ever admit, but together we worked on a great part of it, mostly the major things and characters like Jezebeth. Whenever I felt stuck, she helped me decide what should happen next. And when I spent too much time with writing, she reminded me to take a break and focus a little bit on myself and the things I should be doing instead. I could sit here until next week and write all the good stuff she has done for the story and for you, dear readers. So a huge thanks to my girl because without her, this story wouldn't exist! You're amazing ❤ (and a much bigger Frozen fan than I am)

As the sun began to shine brighter upon the clear blue sky, two women with lost dreams and broken believes found a tiny spark of hope within their shattered hearts, and for a brief moment, they both felt happiness spreading through their veins. For so long, there was only sorrow, depression, and anxiety, but now Elsa and Cassandra are both free from their never-ending prison. But something was still lingering deep inside their chests, the fear of what to do next. While they were in captivity, none of them expected ever to leave the place of haunting memories, and that made both women give up their dreams and plans of the future. They lost each other, their families, everyone, and everything they ever cared about or loved throughout their lives. And now, they are finally free to recover from the past and make new, joyful memories without being afraid. 

But there was one problem, an enormous, fatal question demanding a quick answer. Thanks to Jezebeth's evil ministrations, the two women are missing their powers. It was almost like being cursed, but at the same time, they were glad to experience how it feels to be ordinary, average people. When a breeze came and roughly caressed Elsa and Cassandra's skin, a shiver ran down their spine, and goosebumps appeared on their skin. For the first time in their lives, they felt the coldness of the air and the raging hotness of the fireplace. They are finally free from their powers, but the relieving and new experience soon turned into annoyance. It was like they were missing something they never thought they needed until it was gone, taken by force.

Elsa and Cassandra had never spent a moment without their magic until Jezebeth unexpectedly took it from them, robbing them of who they truly are. "I'm serious, Elsa," Cassandra said as she paced back and forth in their room. With the help of the guards, the two women found themselves an acceptable place in an inn where they could prepare to go back to the capital. Their room wasn't big nor luxurious, but it was much better than staying in Jezebeth's cottage. Neither of them wanted to go back to that disturbing place if that wasn't necessary. But there were still many hidden secrets, and they needed answers. "We've spent our whole life living with our powers. It can't be that easy to get rid of them, and besides, as much as I like the idea of being normal, I want it back. We don't know how to live like this." 

"But who defines what is normal?" Elsa asked, making Cassandra question her own sanity. Clearly, Elsa's mind wasn't the same as before, but Cass hoped she could recover from what happened to her. The Queen knew insanity too well. Her family was full of crazy people, especially on her father's side, and she wasn't an exception. After multiple times of being captured and tortured without any sign of mercy, there was no doubt Cassandra was at least a little insane. But Elsa was another story. The beautiful blonde spent thirteen years in her room, hidden from the outside world. She never had the childhood she deserved, and neither did Cassandra, and even though they are quite similar, Elsa has always been the more fragile one. She didn't know how it feels to be both physically and mentally tortured, meanwhile this is what Cass' whole life was about. Of course, it affected the blonde differently. 

The older woman sighed and shook her head, her heart aching from seeing her lover like that. Elsa was sitting on the bed, her hair still a mess, but at least she finally had better clothes on, and she wasn't dirty anymore, just like the Queen herself. Even though she was different now, Cassandra still loved her. There's no way she would leave her, especially when they need each other the most. Together, they'll get through this, and Elsa will be her old self again, the person Cassandra loved the most. "You know what I meant." 

"I do, but..." For a moment, Elsa didn't speak. She bit her lip and tried to think of what to say, but her tortured mind failed her because she couldn't believe what was happening to her. After two months, she was finally free, and she could decide for herself. But she wasn't sure of what she wanted. "When I was in my room most of my childhood..." Her heart ached as she tried to remember her painful childhood memories. "I always wanted to get rid of my powers and just be with my family again. No one can give me back what I've lost, but I just don't know. Is it possible for us to be normal? And most importantly, do we want to be normal?" 

"I don't know, Elsa." Cassandra stopped walking, and she faced her lover to look into her magnificent blue eyes. As she gazed into them, she saw nothing but love. "Maybe we just need to think about it a little more. But if you really want to know..." She took a deep breath and collected her thoughts. For a person without magical abilities, it must be impossible to make spells and all kinds of hocus-pocus, and Cass knew that. And she also remembered Elsa's wish. A few months ago, she promised her to find a way to have kids, but it won't happen without her powers. Realizing it made Cassandra feel like she failed a promise, a personal and important one. "I think we should find a way to get back what's ours, and then we'll make the final decision. Right now, I just want to be with you again, to feel you close and make up for the lost time." 

A small but sweet smile appeared on Elsa's face, and she immediately seemed healthier and happier too. "I'd like that." 

"So, would you like to take a bath? Together." As much as it sounded like Cassandra wanted more than bathing, her intentions were as pure as they can be. She wanted nothing else than to hold Elsa in her arms and take her worries away. And what's more relaxing than a bath? Well, there's probably plenty of things, but that's the only one they can afford right now. 

Elsa just continued to smile, a small, genuine gesture, then she nodded towards her beloved. "Of course, Cass." Then both her voice and smile turned playful. "But, are you sure you can prepare it?" 

Slightly offended, Cassandra stuck out her tongue and disappeared in the bathroom. Even with a door dividing them, she could still hear a small giggle escaping Elsa's lips, and it brought a familiar warmth to her chest. When they arrived in their room, Cass tried to start a fire in the fireplace and shamefully failed. She tried everything she could, but obviously, it would have been much easier to use her powers. After minutes of suffering, when Cassandra finally succeeded, but she accidentally burned her finger, which was much painful than she had ever imagined. Luckily, Elsa was there to press a small kiss to where she hurt herself, and it immediately made her feel better. 

The blonde patiently waited for her lover to emerge from the bathroom. Meanwhile, she wondered if Cass might need some help, and it made her giggle again, but eventually, Elsa decided not to interrupt the Queen of Ovrilon and fire starting. Then Cassandra finally showed up, still in her clothes. She smiled kindly, then extended an arm that Elsa gladly took as she stood up and walked closer to her. The fresh smell of soap filled Elsa's lungs, and she felt warmth spread through her entire body as Cassandra led her inside the bathroom. They both paused for a while beside the bathtub just to gaze into each other's eyes and get lost in the feeling of their lover's presence. Then Cassandra's hand moved up to rest against Elsa's cheek as she leaned down to press a tender, loving kiss against her lips. Their bodies met, and they both sighed from the sensation of beings so close, yet not close enough.

Elsa's thoughts raced as the same hand reached down to bury itself in her clothes. Soon, every piece of fabric fell from her body while Cassandra made sure to brush her finger against her skin, sending a shiver down the blonde's spine. It felt heavenly to be touched gently as the sensation continued to linger on her delicate flesh. And then, she felt Cass' lips inching closer to her neck, the Queen's hot breath tickling her. Cassandra's lips moved on their own as her mouth made contact with Elsa's skin and showered her with slow, open-mouthed kisses. Her breath quickened, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of the physical affection, and her arms slid behind Cassandra, holding onto her clothes for dear life. 

But as Cass realized where things are going, she stopped all of her ministrations. She was no longer leaving kisses on her lover's skin, and their bodies weren't touching, leaving both women yearning for more. But no, not this time. Tonight there's only love because they are too broken to take things further. The next thing Elsa saw was Cassandra taking her own clothes off, revealing her still toned, but now thinner body. The blonde had seen her like that before when the warrior lost all of her memories, and just like then, she didn't look quite herself. But it never bothered Elsa. To her, Cassandra was the most attractive person in the world, and not only because of her looks. Her lover had the kindest heart even when she appeared to be distant or a little rough at times. Besides, with Elsa, Cassandra was like an oversized cat. A single touch could turn her into a soft, emotionally starved kitten. 

Cassandra was the first one to climb inside the tub, seating herself at one end as she waited for Elsa to join her. She hissed as the steaming water made contact with her aching flesh, but it still felt like a blessing to her tired body. Slowly, Elsa climbed inside with her lover's help and sat down between Cass' legs, her back pressed against the Queen's bare chest. They stayed like this for a while, and only the gently sound of their breathing could be heard. 

Then the raven-haired woman interrupted the quiet moment. "Elsa?" As she was relaxed and exhausted, the blonde only hummed. "Let me wash your back." Then she smiled and leaned forward. What she saw next wasn't what Cassandra expected. 

Elsa's back was bruised and marked with a few scratches here and there, and it almost made her lover cry. Her shaking hand reached out to touch an injured area, and it immediately withdrew as she heard a painful hiss from Elsa. Shocked and not knowing what to do, she snaked her arms around the blonde's waist, bringing their bodies close once again. Feeling guilty, she whispered. "I'm sorry, Elsa." She blamed herself for what happened, their captivity, Elsa's pain, and everything they had lost. "I'm so sorry, my love." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it wasn't my longest chapter, but I found it better to write two separate ones instead of combining this one with what comes next. Still, I hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Cassandra are torn between wanting to get their powers back and being normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _chuckles_  
>  I'm in danger.
> 
> Well, hello, everyone. It's been a long time since I've posted the last chapter, and I'm very ashamed of my sudden disappearance (but I swear to gayness, I didn't get kidnapped by Jezebeth like Cass and Elsa). I'm sorry for making you wait, but now I'm back. I can't promise to post a new chapter every week, but I'm gonna finish what I started even if it might take me years. 
> 
> And for those who are waiting for a new You Are My Secret chapter: don't worry, it's coming soon. Preferably in a few days, or maybe even tonight if something magical happens ;)
> 
> I hope all of you are doing well. Please, enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think about it!

A place that feels like home is hard to find. Some people never have the chance to experience the warm feeling of home, while others find it in a person. One might feel like they've finally reached what they could call home, but years later, it turns out to be an illusion, a lie created by their own mind. Cassandra felt exactly like that when this morning, she entered Jezebeth's cottage. Familiar scents filled her lungs, and even her senses knew she had been here before. Her eyes adventured through the whole room to bring back old, pleasant memories. But this wasn't the place that once felt like home, a sanctuary from her problems and her father. This cottage was the house of the devil, where Jezebeth did everything she could to ruin her life. And she did it. She succeeded. She turned the Queen's life into a living hell.

Cassandra has never been that type of person who thought being normal would actually feel bad. When she sighed to shake away her pain and disappointment, she thought everything would go smoothly from there. But we're talking about Cassandra Cordelia Reeve. Nothing ever goes smoothly in Cass' life. She just wanted to go through Jezebeth's books, search for and then find some answers, but life had other plans.

The queen calmly examined the books on Jezebeth's bookshelves, looking for anything that could help her and her lover. Her weakened fingers traced along the spine of each book as she read their titles, her lips slightly parting and closing as she did so. There were all kinds of writings about different types of magic, but most of them are useless in her case. When she did find something that could provide useful information, the corner of her lips curved up into a smile, and even her eyes seemed happier.

However, when she opened the book, what she found failed to please her. Then she continued to search for another writing, then another, another, and another one until a couple of hours passed by. Cassandra was sitting on the ground, desperately searching for anything that could at least give her a lead to turn back Jezebeth's curse. A pile of books was spread all the way around her, and the amount of sitting made her feel uncomfortable.

Disappointed, she lazily placed the book in her hands onto the floor. Now her eyes were unhappy, and she wasn't smiling anymore. If she could run away and hide right now, she definitely would. But there's a force greater than anything holding her back, chaining her heart to this cruel place. It's her love for Elsa. Her smile returned as she thought about the beautiful blonde, a well-known warmth filled her heart, then spread through her entire body.

She bit her lip and took a glance at the clock hanging on the wall. She left early this morning, so Elsa must be awake by now. A part of her felt bad for leaving the Arendellian alone, but some things must be done. Besides, after they find a solution to their issue, they can spend as much time together as they want. Or at least that's what Cassandra's hoping. But life has always been unfair to her. She's still hopeful, but something inside her can't help feeling like nothing ever works out for her.

Cassandra sighed and slowly rose from the ground, her body aching as she did so. She felt betrayed and hopeless as she walked to the door. There was no point in staying here if she can't find anything useful. She might as well go back to the inn and spend some more time with her lover. But as she was about to touch the doorknob, the door started opening by a force from outside, and she was met with a pair of blue eyes owned by a blonde beauty.

"Where have you been?" Asked the blonde. "I thought you'd spend the morning with me, but you disappeared without a word." She didn't seem angry at her, but Cass knew that Elsa is probably feeling heartbroken.

"I'm so sorry, Snowflake," Cassandra said, her voice quiet and full of regret, almost a whisper. "I just wanted to find something that can help us. The sooner we get some answers, the better."

"And did you find anything?" Asked the Arendellian.

The Queen shook her head, annoyed and unsatisfied with her work. She lowered her gaze to the ground, hiding her eyes from the woman in love with her. "No. Not even a thing that could lead us to what we need. Hell, I don't even know what we need."

"Hey..." Elsa said softly. She gently snaked her arms under Cassandra's and pressed her body tight against hers. "It's okay, Cass. Don't even worry about it. We'll find a way to make everything right. Until then, we can enjoy life the way it is because when the time comes, everything we'll be back to normal, the way it's supposed to be. You and me together, with or without powers."

Smiling, Cassandra returned the hug. The warmth of Elsa's body brought an unfamiliar calmness to her heart, something she has never felt before. When they still had their powers, Elsa's body was cold and refreshing. This new warmth is different, but just as pleasant. "You're amazing, you know that?" She whispered into her lover's ear.

"I do, and it's all thanks to you," Elsa said, making Cassandra's smile even wider.

They stayed like that for a while, unable to notice how much time has passed. But neither of the lovers cared because they just wanted to be in each other's arms, enjoying their loving presence. It was Cassandra who broke the silence after she couldn't ignore her duty anymore. "I'd hate to ruin the moment, but there are issues we need to address."

"I agree." The blonde said, pulling away. She's already missing the Queen's touch, but they must act on their problems. Elsa gestured towards the nearby couch, and they both walked there and sat down on the two opposite ends.

"We need to go back to the capital." Cassandra began saying. "Ovrilon comes first, and then our powers. I can't sleep at night, knowing that my queenly duties are unfulfilled." The worry in her heart made Cassandra feel sick. She always wanted the best for her beloved country.

"I don't think they're unfulfilled," Elsa told her. "Zander would never let that happen."

"But my uncle is a soldier. I know he has great leading abilities, but he can't do everything alone even though my grandmother is probably helping him. And then there's the council, but those idiots are completely useless." Memories of her council rushed through Cassandra's mind as she thought about them. She's definitely not missing the people who told her to get married to a _man._ A man! How hilarious. Sometimes it pays off to be stubborn.

"I agree with you, dearest. But that means we can only rely on your family." Elsa said, and Cassandra nodded.

"And on yours, but Anna and Kristoff have their own problems. Anna must be close to giving birth by now."

"That means I should travel to Arendelle so that I can be by her side. She's probably worried about us."

"Exactly. I thought that would be the best too. You definitely don't want to miss it, and I'm sure she wishes to see you after our sudden disappearance. I think it'd be best to let Anna know first that we're okay, for her pregnancy's sake. Worrying is bad for the baby, you know?"

Giggling, Elsa shifted closer to Cassandra, who was looking at her with curiosity in her eyes. "And since when do you know what's good and bad for babies?"

"Well, my love," Cassandra moves as well, now getting dangerously close to Elsa. "I may or may not know more about babies than you think."

"My, my." Their legs touched as Elsa closed the distance between them. "It seems like I'm dealing with an expert. Tell me, is there another hidden talent of yours?"

"Ohh, yes, there's a couple more," Cass told her playfully. "Kissing those beautiful lips of yours is one of them." And without hesitation, the Queen leaned in and kissed her lover gently and lovingly. Her lips felt warm and soft against Elsa's, and she could feel her knees weakening.

The two of them enjoyed spending time together again. They got comfortable and stayed silent as they sat there with Elsa resting her head on Cassandra's shoulder. Neither of them wished to be anywhere else but here and forgot about their issues for a moment. Being there like this made Cassandra wonder. Even though it'd create new and different problems, disappearing with Elsa didn't sound that bad after all.

She imagined themselves living in a cozy house together, preferably with a dog and a cat. In the mornings, they'd wake up together, prepare breakfast, eat, and then do things around the house. She'd definitely try her best to learn how to cook, even though she can barely make tea at this point. But imagining Elsa and her cooking together definitely gave her butterflies. At night, they'd cuddle by the fireplace with their pets and then take a nice, steaming bath, just the two of them. They could make love all night long, and no one would care if they overslept because not a single would know about their existence. It'd be perfect.

"We could run away." Said the Queen, and her hand traveled up Elsa's body to hold her close. "Just you and me together. No one would find us, and we'd live a peaceful life without anyone hurting us. We'd be normal for once and for all."

Humming, Elsa thought about it for a moment. Cassandra's idea does sound nice but is it what they truly want? "You know." She began saying. "I like your idea. But knowing us, we'll get our powers back before the moon becomes full again. Because that's the right thing to do."


End file.
